She Is
by FutureCam
Summary: Songfic one-shot. After a party goes horribly wrong, Link attempts to win back Zelda - even if he'll loose all his dignity in the process. Modern AU, sequel of sorts to Girl Next Door.


A/N: Sequel to Girl Next Door, another Songfic. I hope to have a series with the perspective of the main characters – Link, Ilia, Dark, Beth, Sheik and Zelda – done by the end of summer. While updating everything else. Ah, well, it'll be a change of pace, and after this I've only got four more to do. So, here's Link's song, the second in a series I have actually sat down and planned out for once in my life.

_Dammit._ Link thought. _That could have gone better._

Well, okay, it hadn't gone well at all. Stupid Ilia teaming up with stupid Dark... what the hell did he do to get those two so mad at him? They used to be such good friends until he started going out with Zelda...ah, well, can't be helped. But now he had to get her back. And, even though it would publicly humiliate him, he was honestly out of any other ideas.

He was going to have to serenade her. At that thought, as if on Que, Sheik popped out.

"Hi, man. Everything's set up."  
"Thanks...I think." Link said dryly. "Promise not to record this?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. If I find this on YouTube, I will kill you, friend or not, got it?"  
"Yessir." Sheik muttered. Colin moved up.  
"I've found the recordings of the instruments, Link." He told him, handing him a controller "Push this button and it'll start."

"Regular technology whiz kid, aren't you Colin." Sheik muttered at the fourteen-year old, who glared back at him.  
"Alright, break it up, let's get this show on the road." Link muttered, picking up a microphone. "I can't believe I'm about to do this..."  
As he walked forward, Sheik and Colin held back.

"Brought a video camera?"  
"Yes." Colin said, raising a Flip portable.

"Nice. When did you get that?"  
"Last week. You bring one?"  
Sheik held up a finger, rustled around in a bush, and pulled out a full-sized, TV-style video camera and tripod. "Behold, a work of art. Got this a month ago for my Video course at university next year."

"Nice..." Colin muttered, staring at it. "You do realize he's going to kill us for this, right?"  
"His reaction will be worth it. Trust me, I did something similar before." Sheik hit the record button, just as Colin brought his Flip up. At that moment, ahead of them, Link took a deep breath and hit the button.

She Is – Link's Song

Adaptation by FutureCam

Song by The Fray

Part of the Songs of a Modern Hyrule series

"Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home" He sang. Zelda opened her blinds and glared down at him, the message on her face obvious. _Go. Away._  
"For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own" He continued, resolute. Zelda shook her head in disgust and closed the blinds. "To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand, instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land"  
The blinds were still shut. In desperation, Link kept singing, even though half the town had now opened their windows and were looking at him strangely. Snickering, Sheik got a shot of that as well.  
"This is gonna to break me clean in two" He tried to put as much emotion into the words as possible. "This is gonna to bring me close to you"  
Zelda opened the windows and stared down at him guiltily. Link turned and faced the rest of the village, most of whom had now gotten out of the house, dodged a shoe and pointed at her window.  
"She Is everything I need that I never knew I wanted... She Is everything I want that I never knew I needed" He just kept on going "She Is everything I need that I never knew I wanted... She Is everything I want that I never knew I needed..."  
Zelda smiled down at him almost fondly, before remembering what happened at the club and slammed the window shut. _Just another jerk..._ She told herself, lying down with a tear trickling down her cheek.  
"It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down – I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around" Link had winced when the window shut, but kept going anyway. "When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when your side and mine are both behind it's indication"  
Zelda refused to get up and go back to the window, but she held up a sign saying 'GO AWAY' to it in the hopes of getting him to stop. It didn't work.  
"This is gonna bring me clarity" Link stage-whispered into the mike, ignoring the sign. "This'll take the heart right out of me"

"She Is everything I need that I never knew I wanted... She Is everything I want that I never knew I needed" He looked back up at the window again "She Is everything I need that I never knew I wanted... She Is everything I want that I never knew I needed..."  
Zelda gave up and came to the window, staring down into his face. His eyes seemed sincere enough, and...wait a minute...was he crying?  
"This is gonna bring me to my knees...I just wanna hold you close to me" Link told her, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Zelda turned and ran down the stairs, grabbing a coat as she went.  
"She Is everything I need that I never knew I wanted... She Is everything I want that I never knew I needed" Link kept singing, his heart falling at the thought of losing her. "She Is everything I need that I never knew I wanted... She Is everything I want that I never knew I needed..."  
The doorknob turned and, heart rising, Link turned to face Zelda as she left the house and started to walk towards him. He smiled and started singing softly, microphone hanging by his side.  
"You are everything I needed... You are everything-"

Zelda just kissed him before he could finish the last sentence, so Link just thought it instead.

_To me..._

A/N: Last two lines of the song are meant to still be She Is, but I changed them so the story made sense. Well, more sense anyway. And no, it doesn't end with To Me, it just goes 'She is everything...' and then stops. Only bit of the song I don't like.

Thoughts? Comments? Critiques? Troll-style flames that shall be used to save the fuel of my fire?

Oh...and conclusion!  
***

"Please tell me you got that." Colin begged Sheik "My camera ran out of power before I could get it."  
"I got it. I got everything." Sheik grinned. "This is going to get so many hits on YouTube..."  
"What is?" A dangerous voice growled behind him. Sheik, dreading the worst, turned to see his cousin and cousin's girlfriend behind him. Link glared.

"Tape. Give. Now." He told Sheik. The blond took a few steps back, took the tape out...and threw it to Colin.

"RUN FOR IT!" The two yelled at each other, and they dashed off before Link or Zelda could stop them.

"Dammit." Link muttered. Zelda smiled.

"Look at it this way – people might think it's cute." She teased him. Link looked at her in horror.

"Yes, but how the hell am I meant to live with that tape on the internet during school next year?"

Zelda thought for a second, then shrugged. "You'll live."  
"...you're on the tape too, remember. They got the kiss."  
Zelda's eyes narrowed. "What."  
"So...I'll take Sheik, you take Colin?"  
"Sounds good to me"  
The two dashed off to hunt down their 'friends'.


End file.
